The Game is On
by just 1 of me
Summary: Cho Khyuhyun hanya ingin Yesung-nya membalas perasaannya, apa itu terlalu berat? mungkin ya, terlebih jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini memiliki kehidupan yang penuh dengan bahaya / Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Game is On**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : Kyusung**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Semua hal dalam ff ini kemungkinan besar bakalan beda jauh sama keadaan sesungguhnya di Korea (soalnya author udah jarang update soal Korsel) dan perawakan tokoh juga seinget author aja hehe (misal, Kris rambutnya masih pirang di ff ini, hehe)**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

"Siapa Jonathan Carstairs?"

"Jonathan Carstairs?"

"laki-laki tinggi pirang yang mengajakmu keluar kemarin, siapa dia?"

Yesung mendesah keras. "Aku benci menanyakan ini, tapi darimana kau tahu apapun soal Jonathan?"

"Kau tidak pulang ke dorm semalam,"

"Itu tidak membukti—"

"Ini parfum eropa, kau tidak punya parfum jenis ini. Di jaketmu ada beberapa helai rambut pirang, terlalu pendek untuk menjadi rambut wanita. Jadi kau semalam pergi dengan seorang pria. Pria yang sangat tinggi, mungkin tingginya sekitar 195 cm,"

"195 cm?!"

"Lumpur di bagian depan sepatumu lebih tebal dibanding bagian belakangnya, jadi kau pasti sering sekali berjinjit. Kenapa kau harus berjinjit jika lawan bicaramu hanya tidak terlalu tinggi? Jadi jelas, pria ini sangat tinggi, tapi berapa tingginya? Tidak mungkin 185 cm atau 190 cm karena kau tidak perlu berjinjit untuk pria dengan tinggi seperti itu, jadi pasti tingginya sekitar 195 cm atau lebih,"

"Tingginya 196 cm,"

"Ahh, benar dugaanku. Dan, olala! Lihat apa ini, pria ini tidak sendirian ternyata! Ada seorang pria lagi yang menemanimu semalam, Yesungku tersayang. Rambutnya pirang jugas, tapi sedikit lebih panjang. Dasar anak nakal apa kau menikmati malam panas yang kau alami bersama dua pria pirang ini?"

"Apa?"

"Oh, maaf kalau aku terlalu membeberkan rahasiamu. Tapi selain mengalami malam panas luar biasa, apa lagi alasan kau berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih begitu, Yesung hyung?"

"…"

"Kau diam, eh? Oke, akan kulanjutkan, Bagaimana aku tahu salah satu pria ini bernama Jonathan? Mudah saja, aku akan memberimu sedikit saran, mungkin lain kali kalau kau tidak ingin ketahuan menjual dirimu pada seorang pria, kau sebaiknya tidak memimjam jaketnya, terlebih jika di jaket itu terdapat nama pemilik asliny—"

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berceloteh. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan pandangannya terfokus pada Sungmin yang menatapnya marah. Sebelum perlahan ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yesung yang terlihat mati-matian berusaha menahan air matanya.

Sebelum Sungmin sempat memarahi Kyuhyun, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, menginggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Dengarkan ini, Tuan Jenius." Suara Yesung sedikit bergetar namun tetap terdengar marah. "Kuakui aku terkesan dengan kemampuan mirip-sherlock-mu itu,tapi akan kuberi sedikit saran, mungkin daripada membeberkan hal apapun tentang seseorang menerut pengamatanmu, kau bisa bertanya dulu,"

"Tadi aku sudah ber—"

"Biarkan aku bicara! Oke, kau sudah bertanya dan akan kujawab, Jonathan Carstairs adalah teman Kris di Kanada dulu, dan dia baru saja pindah ke Korea Selatan karena orang tuanya bercerai dan ia lebih memilih ikut ibunya kembali ke Korea. Kris mengajakku berkenalan dengannya karena John bilang ia butuh seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengajarinya Bahasa Korea. Kris memilihku karena menurutnya aku sedang butuh kegiatan karena akukan sedang cuti 'wamil'. Dan begitulah, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, pria Kanada setinggi 196 cm yang dengan baik memimjamkan jaketnya padaku karena aku lupa membawa jaket. Ia memaksaku tinggal di rumahnya semalam karena hujan deras dan aku menerima tawarannnya, toh Kris juga ada di sana kemarin. Dan akan kuberitahu sesuatu, Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak bercinta dengan John atau Kris atau keduanya. Aku jatuh kemarin dan pergelangan kakiku sakit sekali sekarang, kurasa itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih!"

Yesung segera berlari ke kamarnya secepat yang ia bisa dengan pergelangan kaki terluka. Namun Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kerja yang hebat, Tuan Serba Tahu," komentar Sungmin. "Kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menangis, hebat sekali,"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya—"

"Ya ya, kau takut ia sudah memiliki seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanmu atau yang lebih parah ternyata ia sudah tidak 'virgin' lagi seperti yang selama ini kita tahu,"

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Kyu, aku harus jujur pada Yesung, kura-kura itu tidak akan mengerti perasaanmu sampai kau meneriakkannya dari puncak gedung,"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sulit hyung, hidupku tidak sesimpel yang kelihatan, aku punya banyak musuh. Tidak ada satupun musuhku yang bodoh, dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan Yesung Hyung dari mereka."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haha, jadi deh prolognya. Nah lo, ada apa nih di hidup si Kyu evil?

Anyway, ini ff buat seorang reader yang minta saya untuk bikin ff Kyusung.

So, Thank you for reading, review please? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The Game is On**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : Kyusung**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Semua hal dalam ff ini kemungkinan besar bakalan beda jauh sama keadaan sesungguhnya di Korea (soalnya author udah jarang update soal Korsel) dan perawakan tokoh juga seinget author aja hehe (misal, Kris rambutnya masih pirang di ff ini, hehe)**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

_**Berita dari South Korea Newspaper**_

_Seoul—kembali polisi menemukan seorang pria muda tewas di apartemennya sendiri dengan kondisi digantung. Polisi menduga kuat pria yang diketahui bernama Park Min Hoon ini mengalami depresi hebat yang berujung pada keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. namun polisi tetap tidak mengabaikan kemungkinan terjadinya pembunuhan mengingat ini merupakan kasus bunuh diri kelima yang terjadi dalam 2 minggu terakhir._

_Polisi menduga korban tewas sekitar pukul 2 dini hari. Hal ini diperkuat oleh penyataan Park Min Hoon sendiri yang mengirim pesan kematian di akun jejaring sosial twitter miliknya pada pukul 12 tengah malam. Tubuh pria muda itu ditemukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Choi Jun Mi, pada pagi harinya. Sampai saat ini polisi masih terus melakukan penyelidikan perihal kematian Park Min Hoon._

.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Koran pagi yang baru saja dibacanya tegeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Jadwalnya kosong seharian ini dan ia tidak bisa meghilangkan perasaan bosan yang melanda dirinya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Yesung yang masih memilah-milah surat yang memintanya menangani sesuatu. Namja manis itu duduk dengan tenang di ujung sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya. Sikapnya sungguh tenang dan manis sehingga orang biasa tidak akan mengira emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Kyuhyun minggu lalu tentang Jonathan Carstairs masih menghantuinya dan seringkali memaksanya untuk kembali menangis.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang diam-diam dicintainya bisa dibilang sangat renggang seminggu ini. Member super junior yang lain sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk membuat keduanya kembali akur namun hasilnya nihil. Yesung terus berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan di dorm mengingat statusnya yang sedang 'wamil'. Sementara Kyuhyun entah bagaimana berhasil membujuk managernya untuk membuatnya super sibuk. Namun hari ini sial bagi keduanya, Kyuhyun tidak mendapat jadwal apapun dan harus mendekam seharian ini di dorm.

Keduanya tetap duduk dalam diam hingga suara kecil Yesung memecah suasana. "Leeteuk hyung menelponku tadi pagi," mulainya setelah meletakkan tumpukan surat yang ditujukan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. "Dia memohon padaku untuk membujukmu agar bersedia menyelediki kasus kematian ayah dan kakek neneknya. Kukatakan padanya kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau sedang sangat sibuk sekarang tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Kalau begitu katakana lagi padanya aku tidak bisa menyelidiki kasus itu karena aku sedang dalam kasus lain," balas Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Kas—Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun! Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk di depan tv dan meminum kopi bodohmu itu seharian! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit prihatin padanya?! Leeteuk hyung sangat menyayangimu, apa salahnya membantunya sedikit dengan setuju untuk menangani kasus kematian keluarganya?!" Yesung benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan manusia dihadapannya.

"Leeteuk hyung hanya memintaku untuk menjelaskan fakta yang sudah jelas, bahkan para fanspun sudah tahu kalau ayahnya bunuh diri setelah membunuh kakek neneknya. Dan lagi, mayat ketiga orang itu sudah dikuburkan, dan tempat kerjadian sudah dibersihkan. Seluruh bukti yang ada sudah disita polisi, apa lagi yang bisa kuselidiki? Mungkin daripada membuang tenaga untuk memintaku melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik ia datang ke dorm mungkin melihat Kangin hyung dapat membuat perasaannya membaik."

Yesung membuka mulutnya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah kalimat pendek. "Akan kukatakan pada Leeteuk hyung kau sedang banyak jadwal."

"Oh, Tuhan," Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofanya, kakinya yang panjang melangkah cepat menuju meja kopi kecil tempat Yesung meletakkan surat-surat permohonan akan jasanya. "Jangan berbohong, katakana padanya aku sedang menyelidiki kasus lain. Lihat ini—" Kyuhyun mengambil tumpukan surat tadi dan mulai membacanya keras-keras. "—Kim Jin Young, istrinya kehilangan kalung berlian, membosankan. Ah, Shin Ye Jun, suaminya menghilang secara misterius, tidak penting. Emh… Jung Ah Sin, ia kehilangan kucing kesayangannya, yang benar saja. Emm… bosan, tidak menarik, sampah, tidak penting. Argghhh tidak ada yang menarik dari kasus-kasus ini!"

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya sedikit membantu Leeteuk hyung?!"

"Tadi sudah kukatakan Yesung hyung-ku yang manis, aku sedang menangani sebuah kasus," balas Kyuhyun dengan tenang sembari beranjak mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di samping pintu.

"Kasus apa?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung seolah Yesung tidak pernah bertanya. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sayangku, kita akan kembali mengarungi medan perang yang parah, lihat ke luar jendela, George sedang menuju kemari."

Yesung menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun, mengambil jaketnya sendiri dan mengenakannya meski otaknya memikirkan ratusan cara untuk menghabisi manusia kurang ajar di depannya. "Siapa George?"

"George Lee, kepala polisi Korea Selatan, pria tinggi yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kevin! Kevin Lee! Kyuhyun, nama pria itu adalah Kevin Lee, bukan George Lee!"

"Terserah, oh, dia datang,"

Kyuhyun dengan sigap membuka pintu dorm. Benar saja, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar memasuki dorm super junior. Bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun tampak kurus dan kecil saat berdiri di samping pria ini.

"Nah, nah, tolong katakana padaku kau tidak melakukan apapun pada tempat kejadian, Gavin,"

"Kevin, namaku Kevin. Dan Ya, aku berhasil meyakinkan orang-orangku untuk tidak melakukan apapun terhadap tubuh korban selain menurunkannya dari tali gantungan. Selain itu tidak ada perubahan apapun yang dilakukan pada tempat kejadian," ucap pria tadi, Kevin.

"Oh, sayang sekali! Kau seharusnya membiarkan tubuh orang itu tetap tergantung!" Kyuhyun tampak kecewa selama sedetik, sebelum menutup matanya sendiri dan seluruh emosi lenyap dari wajahnya. Yesung sudah tahu betul arti gerakan itu. Yesung tahu Kyuhyun sedang merancang berbagai kemungkinan terhadap pemecahan kaus yang sedang ditanganinya, kasus apapun itu.

"Itu sangat tidak manusiawi! Tidak mungkin kami membiarkan seorang mayat dalam posisi seperti itu sementara aku kemari menjemputmu. Lagipula apa yang mungkin bisa kau dapatkan dari tubuh seorang pria yang tergantung di gantungan lampu apartemennya sendiri?!"

"Mungkin aku bisa menarik beberapa kesimpulan penting! Lagipula memang apa salahnya membiarkan tubuhnya tetap dalam posisi semula, toh dia sudah tidak ada."

Yesung menepuk keningnya sendiri sementara Kevin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Aku akan berpura-pura kau tidak baru saja mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu."

"Katakan padaku, apa kau memotong tali yang menggantung tubuhnya?"

"Tidak, aku membuka ikatan tali itu,"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, Yesung tergoda untuk bertanya kasus apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan, namun ia memilih diam. "Aku akan berangkat menggunakan taksi 30 menit dari sekarang, selama itu, kusarankan untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada tempat kejadian."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang."

"Bersama polisi?! Oh tidak tidak, aku benci polisi, jadi sampai ketemu nanti."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm semakin lebar, memaksa Kevin untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Kevin hanya mendesah kasar dan segera pergi setelah melempar senyum manis ke arah Yesung.

Yesung hampir melompat kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melompat dan tertawa seperti orang gila. "Akhirnya!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh semangat. "Nah Yesung hyung, aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar, tunggulah 10 menit dari sekarang setelah itu keluarlah dari dorm—jangan lupa gunakan penyamaranmu—dan naiklah taksi ke dua yang lewat di depan dorm kita. Katakana pada supir taksinya untuk mengantarmu ke JinHwa Apartemen, tunggu aku di dekat pohon paling besar di sebelah selatan apartemen itu dan jangan berbicara pada siapapun."

Sebelum Yesung sempat mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan dorm.

.

.

Yesung melakukan tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia keluar dari dorm 10 menit setelah Kyuhyun pergi, menggunakan kacamata hitam; masker; dan topi, pergi ke JinHwa Apartemen menggunakan taksi ke dua yang lewat di depan dorm, dan menggunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun di dekat pohon terbesar di sebelah selatan apartemen itu.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri sendirian di sebelah selatan JinHwa Apartemen. Ia bisa melihat tubuh tinggi besar Kevin yang tampak mondar-mandir di bagian Timur apartemen. Sesekali beberapa polisi menghampirnya dan tampak berdebat dengannya. Entah mengapa Yesung tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tinggi dan tegap yang masih berjalan hilir mudik di sekitar JinHwa Apartemen itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat daya tarik Kevin. Pria itu jelas adalah tipe pria yang setiap wanita atau pria manis akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa berkencan dengannya. Yesung sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri ia merasa sangat senang saat Kevin mengajaknya berkencan beberapa waktu lalu.

Yesung mendesah dan menutup matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Ia memiliki Kevin yang memeluknya saat kedinginan, mencium keningnya sebelum pergi, mencubit hidungnya gemas saat ia melakukan hal bodoh, dan melakukan berbagai hal manis lainnya. Lalu mengapa setiap ia menutup mata justru bukan Kevin yang dilihatnya. Bukan mata hijau menawan melainkan sepasang mata caramel. Bukan suara berat lembut melainkan suara angkuh yang memerintah. Bukan senyum manis melainkan seringai dingin.

Pria manis itu mengerang kecil dan kembali membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun ada di depannya. Seharusnya itu membuatnya kaget karena ia sangat yakin Kyuhyun tidak ada di hadapannya tadi. Namun entah mengapa ia hanya merasa lega saat tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Yesung benci mengakuinya, namun ia merasa aman saat Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya. Seolah hanya dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun semua bahaya tidak akan berani mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya meraih tangan kecil Yesung dan menarik pria manis itu ke arah apartemen. Setelah menyapa Kevin sekilas, mereka segera masuk ke dalam.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung menemani Kyuhyun menangani kasus-kasus kematian. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan pekikannya saat melihat tubuh kaku Park Min Hoon yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh pria itu pucat seperti kebanyakan mayat, urat wajahnya seolah tertarik ke atas seperti kebanyakan korban gantung diri lainnya, matanya terbuka dan memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam seolah bahkan kematian sekalipun tidak dapat membebaskannya dari ketakutan yang dialaminya. Tanpa sadar Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tampak tidak bereaksi apapun. Namun pria tampan itu hampir membuat Yesung menjerit kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Yesung dan menarik pria manis itu kepelukannya. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tapi itu sudah cukup. Detik itu Yesung sama sekali melupakan ucapan kurang ajar Kyuhyun mengenai Jonathan Carstairs minggu lalu.

Pelukan itu hanya terjadi kurang lebih sepuluh detik sebelum Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menelusuri apartemen Park Min Hoon lalu berlutut disamping tubuh pria malang itu dan mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai 'reinkarnasi' Sherlock Holmes.

"Pria tampan yang malang," ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan Yesung. "Sungguh jahat sekali dua pria yang tega membunuhnya seperti ini."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yesung maupun Kevin untuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan Kevin tampak seperti akan pingsan saat menyadari arti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, benar sekali temanku Gerard, aku dapat memastikan Park Min Hoon dan keempat korban sebelumnya tidak bunuh diri, melainkan ada dua orang pria kejam yang dengan teganya menghabisi mereka semua,"

"Tidak mungkin!" sela Kevin setelah wajahnya kembali berwarna, kegilaan pernyataan Kyuhynu barusan bahkan tidak membuatnya sadar kalau Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya dengan salah. "Tidak ada bukti perkelahian sama sekali!"

"Lalu? Tidak harus ada perkelahian untuk membunuh seseorang," jelas Kyuhyun. "Pelakunya dua orang salah satunya sangat tinggi sementara yang lainnya lebih pendek, mereka melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat teliti bahkan akupun hampir tidak menyadari keterlibatan mereka. Tapi begitulah, sobatku tersayang, setiap pembunuh pasti melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang akan berujung pada kehancuran mereka. Aku sudah memperhatikan setiap polisi yang kau bawa, dan tidak ada satupun yang menggunakan sepatu berujung lancip, aku juga sudah mengecek rak sepatu Tuan Park yang malang, tidak ada sepatu yang berujung lancip. Tapi lihatlah dengan cermat, seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen ini dengan sepatu berujung runcing tadi malam dan keluar lagi menggunakan sepatu yang sama pagi ini."

"Kalau tidak ada perkelahian, lantas bagaimana caranya Park Min Hoon terbunuh?! Apa kau barusaja ingin memberitahuku kalau pria ini dengan sukarela bersedia dibunuh?!"

Kyuhyun diam sebelum mengangkat bahunya dengan lesu. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau tidak tahu?!"

Yesung harus mencengkram lengan Kevin kuat-kuat untuk mencengah pria tinggi itu melempar Kyuhyun keluar dari jendela.

"Park Min Hoon pria yang luar biasa cerdas," ucap Kyuhyun. "Ia memberi kita pesan,"

Kyuhyun kembali mendapat kepercayaan dirinya. Tubuhnya seolah kembali diisi penuh oleh semangat. Pipinya merona merah karena terbakar semangatnya sendiri. "Tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengan rekan kerja Park Min Hoon, pria yang baik dan sangat ramah, ia mengaku merasa terpukul akan kepergian rekannya itu. ia berkata padaku tengah malam sebelum rekannya itu tewas ia mendapat pesan dari pria ini, ia tidak menganggap pesan itu aneh Karena pesan itu berkaitan dengan meeting yang memang serarusnya dilaksanakan pada pagi harinya oleh karena itu ia tidak melaporkan pesan itu kepada polisi. Tapi oh sekali lagi teman-temanku, kita tidak boleh melupakan hal sekecil apapun, kan? Jadi kusalin pesan itu dan inilah hasilnya,"

_Meeting besok diadakan di ruang 341 karena ruang 219 akan dipakai untuk pertemuan yang lebih penting. Tinggalkan pesan di ruanganku di ruang 157 karena aku akan pergi sekitar pukul 10.45. katakana pada sekertarisku untuk memindahkan buku di pojok ruang 301, buku itu jelek._

Kevin tampak lesu setelah membaca pesan itu. Namun matanya tetap memancarkan semangat seorang pria muda. "Kuberikan kau seharian ini untuk memecahkan kasus ini, Kyuhyun, kalau kau tidak berhasil menemukan dua orang yang kau bilang tadi, kasus ini akan kunyatakan sebagai kasus bunuh diri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen, meninggalkan Yesung. "Kevin," panggil Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Kau yang menangani kasus kematian keluarga Leeteuk hyung kan?"

"… ya"

"Kau yakin apa yang diberitakan itu benar?"

Kevin diam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya mengerut aneh saat dengan ragu ia berkata. "Aku yakin, maksudku, bahakan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah membenarkan berita itu, jadi untuk apa aku membantah tuan jenius itu?"

Kevin menghela napas panjang saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Yesung. "Dia tidak memberitahumu, kan? Dasar anak aneh, aku belum pernah melihatnya sangat bersemangat dalam menyelediki sesuatu dan sangat putus asa setelah menarik kesimpulan, aku tidak bertanya apapun karena kupikir sudah biasa ia bersikap aneh seperti itu."

Yesung hanya diam. Melihat lawan bicaranya yang tidak bersuasa, Kevin kembali berucap. "Yesung, dengar, aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan saja, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjagamu, aku mungkin tidak jenius seperti Kyuhyun, tapi aku bisa melindungimu."

Yesung merasa sangat tersanjung dengan perkataan pria dihadapannya. Namun sekali lagi bukan perlindungan Kevin yang diinginkannya. Bukan tubuh kekar Kevin yang diinginkannya untuk memeluknya. Bukan Kevin. "Kevin, Kyuhyun mungkin manusia paling brengsek di dunia, tapi dia selalu ada untukku. Percayalah, dia selalu ada untuk melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri yang luar biasa aneh. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku tahan dengan sikapnya yang serampangan dan sok. Tapi wajahnya yang selalu kulihat setiap kali aku menutup mata. Aku—"

"Kau mencintainya, Yesung?"

Sepasang mata hijau mempesona menatap lembut ke arah Yesung. Yesung bisa melihat luka di mata itu, dan ingin sekali ia menghilangkan luka itu. Dan akhirnya kalimat itu keluar, sangat pelan, tapi ia mengatakannya. "Ya, aku mencintainya,"

.

.

TBC

.

Thanks for reading. Review please? Anyway, aku minta maaf ya soalnya bawa2 tragedi keluarganya leeteuk oppa, tapi aku ga pingin nanti ada yang mikir. 'Kyuhyun di sini pinter banget, tapi masa ada anggota bandnya yang kesusahan ga dia bantu'. Dan makasih banget bagi yang udah ngasih masukan. Kalau ada kekurangan di ff ini atau hal yang membingungkan, bilang aja yaaa…


	3. Bisik-bisik Author

Hai hai, maaf yaaa belum bisa update soalnya author baru selesai UTS -_-

Hari ini sama besok juga belum bisa update, janji deh bakal update hari Senin. Hehe… maaf ya

Buat kali ini author kasih penjelasan dikit aja ya,

Jadi gini, sebenernya niatnya mau dimasukin ke cerita tapi berhubung banyak yang bingung jadi author kasih tau aja deh. Di cerita ini, Suju tetep boyband gitu gitu, tetep normal. Cuman bedanya kalo di cerita ini, si Kyu jelek *dusta* itu merangkap jadi semacam detektif yang bekerja ke polisi. Tapi Kyuhyun ini kerjanya tergantung kasus, kalau kasusnya gak menarik, dia bakal tolak. Kyuhyun di sini juga jenius banget tapi sombong gitu. Nah, sementara kura-kura kesayangan author itu perannya sebagai patnernya di Kyuhyun ini. Pokoknya Kyuhyun ini gak bakal mau nanganin kasus kalau gak ada Yeye. Pihak SM nya juga udah tau kalau Kyuhyun itu merangkap jadi 'polisi' dan mereka oke oke aja selama gak mengganggu jadwal manggung. dan untuk masalah wamil Yeye oppa, sebenernya kalau di cerita ini, yesung tuh gak beneran wamil. Dia Cuma cuti dengan iming-iming wamil soalnya Kyuhyun pinging manja-manjaan.

Nah… gitu aja sih, kalau ada yang masih bingung tanyain aja yaaaa.

Oh, mau Tanya sekalian. Jadi nanti bakal ada tokoh ke-3 (dari artis juga) yang diem-diem juga kerja di bagian pertahanan. Menurut kalian siapa yang pantes?

Kris EXO

TOP BigBang

Siwon Super Junior

Kai EXO

Atau kalo ada yang punya usul lain juga boleh, minta sarannya yaaa…. Makasiiiiihhh :****


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : The Game is On**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : Kyusung**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Semua hal dalam ff ini kemungkinan besar bakalan beda jauh sama keadaan sesungguhnya di Korea (soalnya author udah jarang update soal Korsel) dan perawakan tokoh juga seinget author aja hehe (misal, Kris rambutnya masih pirang di ff ini, hehe)**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

Dorm masih sepi saat Yesung melangkah masuk. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tampak tergeletak tanpa tenaga di depan tv. Penampilannya berantakan, terlihat jelas kalau pria muda dihadapannya ini baru saja terlibat perkelahian.

Yesung hanya mendesah pelan dan bergegas pergi ke dapur. Ia membawa kantung berisi es di tangannya saat kembali ke ruang tv. "Lebih baik kau punya cerita yang hebat untuk menjelaskan ini pada Heechul hyung,"

"Ini demi kasus,"

Lagi desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Melompat kearah kawanan beruang yang marah?"

"Sebenarnya." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Kesan lesu pada dirinya hilang seketika. "Aku tadi sudah berjalan-jalan sedikit ke kantor Tuan Park Min Hoon dan mengambil buku yang tertulis di pesan singkat yang diterima rekan kerja Tuan Park. Dan tebak buku apa itu."

Kyuhyun melempar sebuah kamus _English-South Korea_ bersampul biru dihadapannya. "Kamus?"

"Ya, kamus Bahasa Inggris,"

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku pulang."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa wajahmu seperti baru saja dihajar 3 orang pria."

"Hanya 2 pria sebenarnya." Kyuhyun sudah akan melanjutkan kemajuan yang diraihnya seandainya Yesung tidak memberinya pandangan bertanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ya? Oke, begini, aku tidak masuk ke ruang kerja Tuan Park Min Hoon lewat pintu, dan sial bagiku, baru saja aku hendak pergi setelah mendapat kamus itu, sekertaris Tuan Park masuk dan menjerit memanggil keamanan, dan yah, mereka menghajarku, beruntung aku bisa tetap membawa buku ini."

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan kamus ini?"

"Silahkan tebak, sayang," balas Kyuhyun dengan seringai genit di wajahnya. Yesung berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak merona.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk lewat pintu saja?"

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Rekan Tuan Park menerima pesan dari Tuan Park pada pukul 23.48, sedangkan Tuan Park baru meninggalkan kantornya pukul 00.07, apa yang bisa kau tangkap sejauh ini?"

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar—tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang yang dicintainya—sebelum menjawab dengan suara ragu-ragu. "Tuan Park mengirim pesan pada rekannya saat masih di kantor."

"Tepat, kemampuan menarik kesimpulanmu membaik." Yesung diam-diam merasa bangga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Jadi Tuan Park mengganti seluruh tempat miting, memberi berbagai nomer ruang yang kelihatan tidak berarti, mengirim pesan pada orang yang kemungkinan tidak akan dicurigai oleh siapapun yang mengancam nyawanya, tepat beberapa menit sebelum pulang dan beberapa jam sebelum kematiannya, kenapa?"

Yesung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan seluruh kesimpulan yang sudah diambilnya.

"Siapapun yang membunuh Tuan Park tidak menemuinya di rumah—"

"—tapi di kantor."

"Tepat."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara, sampai Yesung memecah keheningan. "Dua pria yang berencana menghabisi nyawanya mungkin menunggunya di rumah namun karena ia tak kunjung pulang mereka akhirnya menghampiri korbannya di kantor, bagaimana car—oh, itu sebabnya kau tidak masuk lewat pintu."

"benar sekali, Yesung hyungku yang manis. Hal yerbaik dalam mencari seorang criminal adalah mencoba berpikir dengan cara yang sama dengannya. Jadi aku datang ke kantornya hari ini, ngobrol sebentar dengan sekertarisnya, dan berkeliling di sekitar gedung. Dan aku dapat kesimpulan yang menarik. Tuan Park sudah merencanakan pesannya sebelum ia dihabisi, apa artinya?"

"Pria malang itu diancam dan ancaman itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama untuknya menyusun sebuah pesan."

"Tepat sekali. Jadi seseorang—atau dua orang—mengancam pria malang ini, mencuri ponselnya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuhnya."

"Darimana kau tahu mereka mencuri ponselnya?"

"Tuan Park tidak mengirim pesan menggunakan nomernya yang biasa untuk mengirim pesan pada rekannya ataupun pacarnya—wanita malang yang menemukan tubuhnya pada pagi harinya—malam itu,"

"Mungkin saja dia sengaja menggunakan nomer ponselnya yang lain untuk mengecoh si pembunuh?"

"Dia depresi, Yesung hyung, ia ketakutan, dan bingung, dan itu tidak akan dilakukan oleh orang yang depresi, takut, dan bingung,"

Logis, pikir Yesung. "Apa isi pesan yang diterima kekasih Tuan Park?"

Kyuhyun diam, dan Yesung langsung tahu kalau apapun isi pesan itu benar-benar mengganggu perasaan Kyuhyun dan tidak membantu penyelidikan.

Jadi bukannya mendesak Kyuhyun untuk menjawab, Yesung melihat kembali pesan dari Tuan Park yang tersimpan di ponsel Kyuhyun. Dan mulai mencocokkan angka-angka di pesan itu dengan kata di dalam kamus.

"Wah, sepertinya Tuan Park membantu kita lebih banyak daripada yang kita kira—" Yesung menunjukkan beberapa halaman yang memiliki kata yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. "halaman 341, _save_, halaman 219, _love_, halaman 157,_ he_, tapi tidak ada halaman 1045,"

Kyuhyun menyambar kamus di tangan Yesung dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya. "1 bukan 10 bukan 14 bukan 15 bukan 4 bukan 44 bukan ah! Ini dia halaman 45, _come_,"

Yesung mengangguk dan mencatat kata baru tadi di samping 3 kata sebelumnya. "Oke, jadi kita punya _save, love, he, _dan _come_. Apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Ada satu yang kutahu pasti, mungkin pembunuhnya berjumlah dua orang, tapi aku yakin hanya satu orang yang harus kita wapadai. Dan apa hubungan semua itu? Itu yang harus kita cari tahu,"

Diam-diam Yesung tersenyum mendengar kata 'kita' bukan 'aku', namun tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di benaknya. "Kau tahu Kyu, aku akan menelpon Leeteuk hyung sekarang?"

"Apa? Untuk apa?"

Yesung tersenyum lembut sebelum dengan perlahan mendekati kursi tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Jemarinya yang kecil menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit bengkak. "Untuk mengatakan padanya kalau kau tidak sepenuhnya brengsek."

Kyuhyun hanya melempar pandangan bertanya. Jadi Yesung melanjutkan. "Kau menyelidikinya kan?" ucapnya sembari menyelipkan anak rambut Kyuhyun ke belakang telinganya. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap brengsek, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Kau sayang pada Leeteuk hyung kan? Itu sebabnya tepat saat kau mendengar soal... tragedi itu kau langsung menghubungi Kevin dan memintanya memberimu izin untuk menyelidiki tragedi itu. Kau yang pertama kali mengambil tindakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah Leeteuk hyung. _You're not the bad guy, so stop acting like one_,_ okay?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya.

"Kapan terakhir kau bercermin?"

Suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Yesung terlonjak. "A-apa?"

"Pernahkah kau menyadari kalau kau benar-benar manis?"

Yesung merona. Dia tidak pernah suka rayuan, namun entah kenapa ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya senang. Dan jantungnya hampir lompat keluar saat tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

Terlalu dekat terlalu dekat, pikir Yesung panik.

Dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Kyuhyun menciumnya. Hanya ciuman biasa. Tidak ada saling beraba tubuh satu sama lain. Tidak ada memasukkan lidah ke mulut yang lain. Tidak ada apapun kecuali rasa manis dan kelembutan. Selama sedetik Yesung kaku seperti papan sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dirinya hanyut paca ciuman Kyuhyun yang manis. Pria manis itu bisa merasakan rasa manis tersendiri yang tidak pernah dirasakannya saat berciuman dengan siapapun.

Wajah keduanya merona merah saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Uh, em… yah," Kyuhyun tampak memilih kata-kata. "Aku harus pergi, kau tahu kan, aku hanya punya waktu satu hari untuk kasus ini, jadi yah… sampai ketemu nanti."

.

.

"Hanya itu?!"

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah menduga itu yang akan dikatakan Heechul begitu ia selesai menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Kyuhyun satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau membiarkannya menciummu dan pergi begitu saja?"

Yesung kembali mengerang kecil. "Hyung, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk, lagipula ciuman tadi belum tentu ada artinya. Mungkin dia hanya sedang… kau tahu, bingung, dan kebetulan sekali aku ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah."

"Atau," Heechul membela diri. "Dia mungkin sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, mungkin Kyuhyun yang brengsek itu diam-diam seseorang yang manis, dan kebetulan sekali kau ada di tempat dan waktu yang benar."

Baru saja Yesung akan membalas, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya. Pesan baru dari Kyuhyun.

_Kutunggu di depan_.

"Kyuhyun mengirimiku pesan, katanya 'kutunggu di depan'"

"Oke, nikmati harimu, manis. Kalau kau mau mendengar saran dari eomma mu ini, jangan dekat-dekatdengan Kasur untuk kencan pertama."

.

.

Hari sudah mendekati malam saat Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm. Semuanya tampak normal. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kecuali…

"Hey, ada yang melihat Yesung hyung?"

Setiap pasang mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh seolah ia baru saja bilang ia melihat mobil terbang. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau menakutiku," ucap Heechul. "Yesung keluar denganmu kan? Siang tadi kau mengiriminya pesan, kan?"

"Apa? Aku tidak, ponselku hilang, mungkin jatuh saat ta—Oh Tuhan,"

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun serasa disiram air dingin. Seluruh fakta yang ada mendadak memiliki keterkatian dan masuk secara bersamaan ke dalam kepalanya.

_Korban kehilangan ponselnya sebelum eksekusi._

_ Safe, love, he, come. Safe your love, he will come._

_ Selalu kekasihnya yang menemukan jasad korban._

_ Setiap korban diancam namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kenapa?_

"Karena seseorang yang mereka cintai ada di genggaman si pembunuh."

Kyuhyun nyaris terjatuh saat satu kesimpulan mengerikan keluar dari otaknya. Kyuhyunlah korban berikutnya. Ia akan mati hari ini. Hanya itu pilihannya. Ia yang mati, atau Yesung yang mati.

.

.

Kyuhyun seperti orang kesetanan saat berlari keluar dari dorm. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Oh, dia tahu. Dai harus menyelamatkan Yesung. Tapi bahkan otaknya tidak tahu harus mulai mencari darimana.

Dan saat itulah sebuah taksi melintas di depannya. Berbeda dengan taksi biasanya, taksi ini berkaca gelam sehingga nyaris tidak mungkin melihat siapa yang di dalamnya. Tapi Kyuhyun melihatnya. Yesung ada di dalam taksi itu. Berteriak menangis dan memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menyelamatkannya.

Taksi itu terasa seperti bergerak dengan lambat di depan Kyuhyun dan langsung bergerak cepat begitu melewatinya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pria itu langsung memacu langkahnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa mengejar taksi itu.

Tapi apa daya, jaraknya dengan taksi itu semakin jauh. Kakinya yang panjang sekalipun tidak mungkin menandingi kecepatan kendaraan bermotor.

Jadi Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mulai berpikir. Ia hafal dengan pasti setiap jalan di Seoul. Setiap tanda berhenti. Setiap lampu lalu linta. Setiap menit kapan lampu merah akan menyala. Setiap perempatan, pertigaan. Setiap tanda tidak boleh masuk. dan setiap jalan tikus.

Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memikirkan kemungkinan kemana taksi itu akan melaju dan memikirkan setiap jalan tikus yang bisa dilewatinya agar bisa mengejar taksi itu.

Utara. Pertigaan, tidak boleh belok kiri. Kanan. Menghindari lampu merah. Kanan. Jalan buntu. Kembali. Kanan. Perempatan. Cukum jauh, terjebak lampu merah. Lurus. Tidak, kembali, jalan buntu. Kiri.

Kyuhyun tahu pasti kemana taksi itu akan pergi dan mulai berlari.

.

.

"Nah, nah, manis, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan sedikit tentang pacarmu ini?"

Yesung tidak berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya dikiat di kursi sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dan satu set bom ber-_timer_—yang tertutup kaus yang dipakainya—terikat di perutnya. Tidak ada apapun yang menutup mulutnya sehingga—seharusnya—Yesung bisa berteriak meminta bantuan. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk berteriak.

"Apa dia tampan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia kasar di Kasur, manis?"

Yesung mengernyit.

"Dia lama sekali,"

Sudah sekitar lima menit semejak pria dihadapannya ini menarik Yesung keluar dari taksi yang membawa mereka ke tempat ini. Yesung tahu pasti tempat apa ini. Gedung ini seharusnya menjadi pusat perbelanjaan sebelum pembangunannya berhenti karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Pria dihadapan Yesung sudah akan bersuara lagi saat suara langkah kaki terdengar dan tak lama Kyuhyun muncul. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, namun Yesung berani bersumpah ada senyum kelegaan terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun saat melihatnya. Dan itu membuat hati Yesung sakit, ia senang orang yang dicintainya datang, namun ia juga takut Kyuhyun akan terluka.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Tuan Cho, silahkan duduk,"

Pria tak dikenal tadi mendorong sebuah Kursi di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap pria itu marah namun ia tetap mengikuti permainan pria ini begitu Yesung yang tampak ketakutan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Sin Hoon."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, namun matanya memperhatikan pria dihadapannya dengan seksama, mencari apa motif dibalik kelakukannya. Ayah 1 anak? Bukan. Bercerai? Bukan. Rumah tangga berantakan? Terlalu dangkal. Pekerja serabutan? Tidak. Penjudi? Bukan. Pemabuk? Tidak ada hubungannya. Pecandu narkoba? Aha.

"Berapa banyak yang diberikan oleh bossmu untuk setiap pembunuhan?"

"Apa?"

"Ohoho, Tuan Lee, kumohon jangan membuat permainan ini lebih berat. Kau pecandu narkoba, namun kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk berjudi dan juga minuman keras, jadi kau harus mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah besar dan dalam waktu singkat untuk memuaskan rasa hausmu akan narkoba. Jadi kuulangi pertanyaannya, berapa banyak yang kau terima setiap pembunuhan?"

Sin Hoon tertawa. "Luar biasa, Tuan Cho. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku mendapat 90.000 won setiap pembunuhan, dan untuk membunuhmu aku mendapat 150.000 won. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sangat special tentang dirimu, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk uang itu, termasuk—" pria itu bergerak ke belakang Yesung dan menempelkan pistol yang di bawanya ke pelipis Yesung. "—membunuh si manis ini."

Yesung seolah tersengat listrik. Ia mulai berontak. Tubuhnya bergerak sebisanya dalam upaya sia-sia menghindari pistol di pelipisnya. Bibirnya terus menerus mengeluarkan suara Antara isakan dan rengekan.

"Lihat diatasmu, Tuan Cho,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Seutas tambang putih sudah tergantung dengan tenang di atasnya. Yesung semakin berontak. Ia tahu apa artinya ini. Ia tidak bodoh. Dan pria manis itu bingung mana yang lebih ditakutkannya, mati tertembak atau melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya mati digantung.

"Biasanya aku akan membiarkan mangsaku menulis catatan bunuh diri, tapi tidak perlu, terlalu lama, kita persingkat saja ya? kau, Cho Kyuhyun akan menggantung dirimu sendir di tampang itu atau aku akan meledakkan kepala pacarmu yang manis ini dengan pistol kesayanganku."

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar wajah Sin Hoon. Ia memperhatikan tambang putih diatasnya lalu pistol yang ada di tangan bajingan dihadapannya. Dan ia menyeringai.

"Aku pilih pistol."

Yesung membeku. Sementara Sin Hoon tampak mengumpat.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku, lakukan."

Yesung menutup matanya. Dan pelatuk pistol pun ditarik. Suara ledakan pistol terdengar nyaring dan hampir membuat Yesung tulis. Tapi tidak ada peluru yang keluar.

"Peluru kosong," ucap Kyuhyun bangga. "Mungkin sebelum kau memutuskan untuk bermain denganku, kau lebih baik mempelajari terlebih dahulu seperti apa aku ini. Aku bisa membedakan mana pistol berisi peluru dan pistol peluru kosong dengan mudah. Jadi, kurasa sudah selesaikan? _The game is over_."

Sin Hoon tertawa. "Tidak, Tuan Cho, permainan baru saja dimulai."

Pria itu mengangkat kau yang dikenakan Yesung, menampakkan bom ber-_timer_ yang terikan di perutnya. Dan time bom itu berjalan. 1 menit.

Sin Hoon tertawa. Yesung panik. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh.

Kyuhyun benci kalah. Dan ia baru saja dikalahkan. Bukan hanya kalah. Ia kalah dan akan mati. Atau ia kalah dan yesung mati ia juga mati.

Merasa terpojok, Kyuhyun sekali lagi melirik _timer_ pada bom. 47 detik.

Menarik napas panjang, Kyuhyun menaiki kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Ini mudah, pikirnya. Kau hanya perlu meletakkan kepalamu di tambang dan semua akan berakhir.

Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan kepalanya pada ikatan yang tersedia pada tambang. Sekali lagi ia melihat pada _timer_. 29 detik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Yesung yang tampak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menjerit, berteriak, melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya dalam posisi terikat untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia harus mati ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun segera pergi dan baik-baik saja.

Satu tarikan napas panjang. Kyuhyun sudah akan menendang kursi tempat pijakannya saat terdengar letusan pistol. Lalu suara sesuatu terjatuh.

Dan hanya itu. semua selesai.

_Timer_ di perut Yesung berhenti pada angka 17 detik. Yesung tampak baik-baik saja meskipun ketakutan setengah mati. Dan Lee Sin Hoon tergeletak di genangan darahnya sendiri. mati.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih sibuk mencerna kengerian yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari beberapa polisi sudah masuk dan mulai mengiring mereka keluar gedung.

.

.

Kevin tersenyum kecut melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Demi apapun dia jauh lebih ingin berada di samping Yesung yang masih tampak ketakutan dan bingung. Namun tugasnya sebagai kepala polisi memaksanya mencari bukti sebanyak mungkin. Dan satu-satunya saksi yang mungkin bisa ditanyai adalah Kyuhyun.

Jadi Kevin menghampirinya. Pria dengan surai karemel itu tampak terganggu dengan selimut yang terus diberikan oleh petugas medis untuknya. "Yo, Grace, kenapa mereka terus menyelimutiku? Aku tidak kedinginan."

Kevin mendesah kesal. "Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyu, namaku Kevin. Dan Grace nama perempuan! Selimut itu bukan untuk menghangatkanmu, itu untuk membuatmu… emm… lebih tenang kurasa."

"Selimut ini melakukan pekerjaannya dengan payah."

Saat itu Kevin menyadari tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar parah. "Kau tahu Kyu, kau boleh pulang, nikmati sisa hari ini, aku sudah cukup senang kau dan Yesung baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu siapa yang menembak Lee Sin Hoon."

Kevin menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mendapat perhatianku, jagoan."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, aku akan pulang, busa kau antarkan Yesung hyung pulang? Aku butuh sedikit… udara segar."

Kevin mendesah pasrah. "Terserah padamu, jagoan." Dan Kevin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Merasa sudah benar-benar sendirian dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan selimut merah menyedihkan itu dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan polisi. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti gemetar namun ia harus menemui orang ini. Pembunuh Lee Sin Hoon.

"Choi Seunghyun,"

Seunghyun yang semejak tadi memperhatikan kerumunan polisi di hadapannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya matanya yang berkilat senang saat melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Hai, rekan artis, kau terlihat buruk."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia memang terlihat seperti sampah. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tanganmu gemetar,"

"Yah," Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kurasa aku cukup tertekan dengan kasus ini. Satu pertanyaan, Choi Seunghyun, kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

Seunghyun tertawa. Jenis tawa yang akan membuatmu merinding sampai ke tulang. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sudah tidak kubutuhkan."

Kyuhyun hampir mengernyit jijik mendengar bagaimana mudahnya pria dihadapannya berkata begitu. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Seunghyun sudah mendahului. "Giliranku yang bertanya, bagaimana deskripsiku dari tembakan yang tadi kulancarkan."

"Kau tinggi."

"Bravo."

"Tanganmu kuat."

"Mengagumkan."

"Kau penembak jitu."

"Kesimpulannya?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Ini bukan pembunuhan pertamamu."

Seunghyun balas menyeringai. "Selamat datang di permainanku, Cho Kyuhyun. Oh lihat tanganmu sudah tidak gemetar." Seunghyun menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kau tidak tertekan karena kasus ini, Kyuhyun, kau tahu itu. kau tertekan karena kau tahu kasusmu selesai. Kau tidak takut akan kekalahan, Kyuhyun, kau takut kehilangan permainanmu."

"Apa intinya."

"Intinya adalah, aku mengundangmu masuk ke permainanku. Sebenarnya, aku memaksamu masuk ke permainanku."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "_The game is on_, apa peraturannya?"

Seunghyun tertawa senang. "Hanya satu peraturan, yaitu tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari permainan sampai permainan ini selesai. Sampai salah satunya menang dan yang lainnya kalah. Dan, hanya ada satu hukuman bagi yang kalah."

"Apa?"

"Mati."

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf yaaa, updatenya telat, tapi ini lumayan panjang kan

Thanks for reading, seperti biasa kalau ada yang ga ngerti bisa langsung Tanya aja.

Oh, ada yang Tanya, Kevin Lee itu siapa. Jadi, Kevin Lee itu oc punya author.

Oke deh, Review Please ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle : The Game is On**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : Kyusung**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Semua hal dalam ff ini kemungkinan besar bakalan beda jauh sama keadaan sesungguhnya di Korea (soalnya author udah jarang update soal Korsel) dan perawakan tokoh juga seinget author aja hehe (misal, Kris rambutnya masih pirang di ff ini, hehe)**

.

**Don't like don't read**

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang baik saat kembali ke dorm super junior. Seunghyun sudah sepakat tidak akan menempatkan Yesung dalam posisi yang berbahaya selama mereka bermain. Kevin juga sudah memastikan kalau Yesung sudah tiba di dorm dengan selamat. Yesung baik-baik saja dan mungkin mereka bisa berkencan kapan-kapan. Intinya adalah, Kyuhyun sedang senang.

Namun semua perasaan senangnya lenyap seketika saat menyadari betapa ramainya dorm super junior. Seluruh member super junior—dan saat Kyuhyun bilang seluruh itu artinya seluruh. Menager super junior. Keluarganya dan keluarga Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin dormnya yang sempit ini bisa menampung begitu banyak orang.

Sesaat tidak ada yang bersuara saat Kyuhyun memasuki dorm. Seakan semuanya seolah bergerak dengan lambat saat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, ibunya sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyu… anakku… Oh Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kyuhyun terlalu kaget untuk menjawab atau bahkan mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan ibunya. Dan diamnya Kyuhyun justru membuat Mrs.Cho semakin panik. Bahkan ayah dan kakaknya juga mulai mengerumuninya.

"Tentu, ah… eomma, tentu aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Matanya memandang lembut ke arah ibunya yang tampak sudah akan menangis. Kyuhyun tahu jawaban itu tidak akan memuaskan ibunya, jadi pria tinggi itu segera memeluk ibunya dan mengecup keningnya. Sebrengsek apapun Kyuhyun, ia tidak tahan melihat ibunya ketakutan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mungkin akan lebih lama memeluk ibunya seandainya perhatiannya tidak teralihkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Jantungnya seolah jungkir balik saat melihat Yesung keluar dari kamarnya. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, sorot matanya pun masih tampak waspada, tapi lepas dari semua itu, dia baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun berhutang pada Kevin untuk itu.

"Hei," ucap Yesung diselingi senyum. Senyumnya lemah dan lelah, tapi paling tidak dia tersenyum dan senyumnya tetap manis seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

Tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk menjawab, jadi Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan gugup. Ia bisa melihat Heechul, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook terkikik melihat tingkahnya yang jelas tampak gugup.

Yesung melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu masih menghantuinya. Semuanya. Tambang. Bom. Pistol. Seluruh hal mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya terus berputar di otaknya. Namun yang paling mengganggu Yesung adalah fakta bahwa ia hampir saja kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang selamat tapi ia mendadak pergi begitu saja dari tempat kejadian. Yesung tahu ini terdengar bodoh, Kevin sudah meyakinkannya kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tapi ia harus memastikan kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar baik-baik saja. Di saat seperti ini, Yesung tidak menginginkan apapun selain memeluk Kyuhyun dan memastikan pria bersurai karamel di hadapannya tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Tapi sial baginya, adiknya tercinta sudah lebih dulu berada di depan Kyuhyun. Menonjoknya di wajah.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yesung untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jong Jin menonjok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kesakitan di lantai. Mrs. Cho menjerit. Mrs. Kim juga menjerit. Jong Jin terus berusaha menghajar Kyuhyun. Damn.

"STOP! _FUCKING STOP IT!_"

Yesung segera berlari ke samping Kyuhyun dan memeluknya begitu melihat kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan. Beruntung beberapa orang—entah siapa, Yesung tidak peduli—sudah menarik Jong Jin menjauh sehingga Yesung tidak harus terkena pukulannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Jong Jin dengan pandangan tidak bersemangat sementara Yesung terlihat akan menangis saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang babak belur. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara sama sekali, sebelum suara tawa Kyuhyun memecah suasana.

Setiap pasang mata yang melihat Kyuhyun bangkit perlahan hanya dapat memandangnya aneh. Orang ini gila. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka. Sedetik Kyuhyun tertawa seperti orang gila dan detik berikutnya ia tampak marah.

"Apa maumu anak kecil?"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Jong Jin, tidak memperdulikan Mrs. Kim yang mulai menyadari hawa berbahaya Kyuhyun. Sementara Jong Jin masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau seharusnya melindunginya," ucap Jong Jin yang lebih terdengar seperti geraman. Detik itu Yesung sadar dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Jong Jin menghajar Kyuhyun tadi. Di saat seperti ini Yesung tidak tahu harus marah atau terharu atas sikap adiknya.

"Aku melindunginya,"

"Wah, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik." Jong Jin tampak semakin marah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung. "Yesung hyung hampir mati, kau tahu itu kan?! Hyungku. Hampir. Mati. Dan tebak salah siapa itu?"

"Jong Jin-ah…" Yesung mencoba menengahi pertengkaran Antara adiknya dan calon kekasihnya. Meskipun usahanya sia-sia.

"Well, mungkin kau lupa satu detail panting, anak manis, aku juga hampir mati."

"Aku tidak peduli apa kau hampir mati atau tidak? Silahkan kalau kau mau bermain detektif sampai mati, tapi jangan bawa-bawa hyungku kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan benar!"

"Apa-apaan itu?! maksudmu Yesung akan lebih baik jika kau yang melindunginya?!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Lalu apa?! Dengar, kalau bukan karena aku, mungkin Yesung hyungmu tercinta ini sudah menjadi korban bajingan-bajingan di luar sana!"

Yesung meringis mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu memang benar, kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun yang selalu disampingnya, mungkin Yesung sudah menjadi santapan empuk bagi para penjahat.

"Dan dengarkan ini, bajingan kecil," mulai Kyuhyun dengan suara serendah dan semenakutkan mungkin. "Aku tidak perlu otot seperi Siwon untuk bisa menghabisimu, kalau aku mau, aku bisa menhabisimu sekarang juga. Aku bisa mempermalukanmu, aku bisa menghabisimu dengan perlahan, aku bisa—"

Sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan pidatonya, Mrs. Kim sudah bangkit dan menamparnya dengan keras. "Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Cho, saya tahu anda jenius, tapi anda tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk bicara seperti itu pada anak saya."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. Yesung berdoa semoga apapun yang akan dikatakan tidak akan memperburuk keadaan. "Intinya adalah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Yesung. "Aku bersumpah aku akan melindungi Yesung dengan nyawaku."

Belum sempat siapapun bereaksi, Kyuhyun sudah—lagi-lagi—mendahului. "Lagi pula," mulainya, sorot batanya tampak sangat senang sekaligus bingung secara tiba-tiba. "Kita sedang berkumpul bersama, tidak baikkan kalau kita justru bertengkar. Kibum, tumben sekali kau main kemari,"

Kibum hampir tampak seperti rusa yang dikejar serigala. "Ah, kudengar sedang ada masalah, jadi… em… aku datang, lagipu—apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Bukannya memperhatikan ucapan Kibum, perhatian Kyuhyun justru tertuju pada jendela—bukan—tepatnya apa yang dilihatnya dari jendela. Sudah hafal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, Yesung berdiri, melihat sendiri apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, dan mau tidak mau ikut merasa penasaran.

Dari jendela tampak Kevin yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan membawa kotak yang cukup besar. Jelas sekali polisi berbadan besar itu sedang mempertimbangkan apakan ia harus masuk atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan. Dia masuk.

"Nah, semuanya," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun buka suara. "Mungkin kalian sering bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan selain menjadi badut di atas panggung. Nah, sekarang, aku punya jawabannya, hadirin sekalian, kuperkenalkan pada kalian, polisi raksasa yang selama ini selalu memberiku permainan yang menarik—"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm dan Kevin masuk dengan mulut terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"—David Lee,"

Apapun yang hendak dikatakan Kevin hilang begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

Seolah tidak mendengar apapun, Kyuhyun terus mengoceh. "Nah, David, kau punya apa untukku di malam yang cerah ini?"

Kevin memandang Yesung, meminta penjelasan atas kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu. "Well," mulai polisi tinggi tersebut. "Pertama-tama, namaku Kevin dan malam ini tidak cerah sama sekali. Anyway, maaf aku mengganggumu seperti ini, tapi benda ini ada di kantorku,"

Benda yang dimaksud Kevin adalah kotak yang sejak tadi masih berada di tangannya. Di depan kotak itu tertulis 'untuk temanku yang baik, Cho Kyuhyun'. Tulisannya sangat jelek hingga Yesung sendiri takjub bagaimana bisa ia membacanya.

Kyuhyun merebut kotak itu dari Kevin dengan kasar namun setelah itu memperlakukan kotak tersebut dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati seolah kotak itu bisa pecah. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di lantai dengan hati-hati sebelum mulai mengelilingi kotak itu. matanya terus memperhatikan kotak tersebut dari segala sisi sementara otaknya merancang berbagai kemungkinan alasan kotak itu diberikan padanya.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kevin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengingat nama depanku tapi bisa mengingat margaku?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan. "Soalnya, margamu mudah diingat."

Kevin menampilkan wajah nama-depanku-juga-mudah-diingat-seberapa-sulit-sih-untuk-mengingat-kevin?

"Maksudku," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Banyak orang bernama Lee, Lee Donghae, Lee Min Ho, Lee Seung Gi, Lee Siwon,"

"Margaku bukan Lee," protes Siwon.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu siapa?"

"Choi,"

"Oh ya? kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Senang bekerja denganmu Mr. Choi,"

Yesung bingung antara harus memarahi Kyuhyun karena tidak sopan atau tertawa melihat wajah Siwon yang tampak bingung. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan kotak dihadapannya dengan perhatian yang diberikan anak kecil pada sekotak permen.

Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu jongkok, lalu tiarap. Dan setelah merasa puas dengan apa yang ada di luar kotak—meskipun kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi siapa yang bisa menebak pikiran Kyuhyun?—pria berambut karamel itu kembali berdiri dan menghampiri polisi tinggi yang sempat dilupakannya. "Berikan aku sarung tangan lateks mu."

Kevin menatap Kyuhyun aneh, berusaha mencerna maksud terselubung dari ucapannya yang tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

"Aku mau kau memproses kotak ini di lab mu yang suram itu dan aku tidak mau sidik jariku ditemukan di kotak ini."

"Tapi kau sudah menyentuh kotak itu tadi," protes Kevin meskipun akhirnya ia tetap memberikan sepasang sarung tangan lateks yang belum pernah digunakannya.

Kyuhyun, tentu saja, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kevin karena dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi dia kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengenakan sarung tangan barunya dan dengan sangat perlahan membuka kotak itu.

Tidak jarang Kyuhyun memarahinya karena dianggap terlalu mengganggu padahal ia hanya penasaran, namun kali ini Yesung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Dan rasa penasaran Yesung tidak berkurang sedikitpun saat melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah toples berisi lumpur dari dalam kotak itu. Toples itu terbuat dari plastik dan cukup besar, mungkin cukup untuk meletakkan kepala pria dewasa dewasa di dalamnya. Tapi bukan toples atau lumpurnya yang menarik perhatian Yesung.

"Darah."

Setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu tampak terkejut sekaligus jijik saat melihat salah satu sisi toples itu tertutup sepenuhnya oleh darah. Mrs. Cho tampak sudah akan muntah namun tetap berusaha menguatkan dirinya karena mau tidak mau ia penasaran dengan apa yang selama ini dilakukan anaknya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada toples di tangannya, bahkan tidak menyadari Yesung yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sarung tangan lateks miliknya sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah menyepakati secara tidak langsung kesepakatan tentang kapan Yesung harus mulai masuk ke pengamatan. Dan inilah saatnya.

Mengenyampingkan rasa mualnya melihat darah sebanyak itu, Yesung memulai pekerjaannya. "Darahnya kering," ucapnya sembari memperhatikan noda merah besar yang mengotori toples.

Merasa kalau Kyuhyun akan lebih senang mempelajari toplesnya sendiri, Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bagian dalam kotak. Bagian dalam kotak juga dilumuri darah kering, persis seperti yang melumuri salah satu sisi kotak. Tapi ada hal lain yang menarik perhatian Yesung. "Kevin," panggil Yesung.

Kevin mendekati Yesung perlahan, memberi pandangan meminta maaf pada orang tua Yesung dan Kyuhyun karena merasa merusak waktu bersama mereka. Bahkan dalam posisi jongkok Kevin masih tampak tinggi. Dan tubuhnya yang besar membuat Yesung semakin terlihat kecil.

Kevin melihat ke dalam kotak yang masih diproses oleh Yesung, bertanya tanpa suara apa yang menarik perhatian Yesung.

"Menurutmu apa ini?," Tanya Yesung sembari menunjuk butiran mirip kristal yang tersebar di sisi kotak yang tidak dilumuri darah kering.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kevin, sementara Yesung sudah memindahkan butiran tadi ke dalam plastik kecil dan memberikannya pada Kevin. "Akan kubawa ini ke lab untuk di proses, ada lagi yang harus kubawa ke lab?"

Sebelum Yesung bisa menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya. "Tentu saja ada," ucapnya dengan suara mendekati kesal. "Katakan padaku pendapatmu, polisi raksasa, apa ini?"

Jari kyuhyun yang tertutup lateks menunjuk noda berbentuk jemari yang setengah tertutup oleh darah. Noda itu berwarna merah muda yang lumayan mencolok seperti warna mawar. Yesung tidak tahu apa yang aneh dari noda itu, tapi Kyuhyun selalu punya jalan pikiran yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang.

Kevin hanya diam, mulutnya beberapa kali membuka seolah akan menjawab, meskipun pada akhirnya dia hanya diam.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan berkata kau tidak tahu," ucap Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh. "Itu alasan kau punya lab dengan puluhan ilmuanmu yang membosankan itu,"

Yesung hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kevin hanya mendesah kasar. Dulu, saat pertama kali bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun, sering kali rekan sesama polisinya harus menahannya agar tidak menghajar Kyuhyun sampai mati. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa sekarang.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya, Yesung dan Kevin masih memperhatikan bagian dalam kotak dan baru berhenti setelah merasa tidak ada yang bisa mereka dapatkan lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun masih memperhatiakan toples di tangannya dan berhenti hampir bersamaan dengan Yesung dan Kevin.

Masih dengan kehati-hatian yang menakjubkan, Kyuhyun meletakkan toplesnya di lantai dan dengan perlahan membuka tutupnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lumpur karena dengan lumpur sepekat itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat merasa menemukan sesuatu. Dengan senyum puas, ia mengangkat benda yang ditemukannya.

Reaksi setiap orang di sekeliling mereka sangat keras. Yesung bisa mendengar suara jeritan wanita, suara orang yang muntah, dan suara tubuh yang terduduk lemas. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya sama sekali dari apa yang detemukan Kyuhyun di dalam lumur.

Kevin sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai polisi dan bukan pertama kali melihat hal yang aneh. Tapi kali ini ia harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak muntah atau yang terburuk, pingsan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali untuk beberapa menit. Sebelum suara Kibum yang terdengar gemetar memecah kesunyian. "_What the heck is that?!_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. jemarinya yang tertutup lateks terus menyurusi helaian rambut yang ternodai lumpur di tangannya. Suaranya tenang saat menjwab, tak ada jejak rasa jijik, takut, atau apapun.

Ingat saat Yesung mendeskripsikan ukuran toples itu? Kepala pria dewasa pasti dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalamnya. Dan siapapun pelakunya, benar-benar memilih toples dengan tepat, kerena di tangan Kyuhyun, sepotong kepala pria diwasa sedang menatap setiap orang di ruangan itu dengan kosong.

"_This is my new toy_."

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf yaaaa baru update, baru dapet inspirasi nih, hehe

Thanks for reading

Review please? ^_^


End file.
